Undeniable Feelings
by Gir iz awesome
Summary: HEY! this is my first fanfic so please be kind! : i will get better at this! if you read this and have any tips do share :3


**Zukaang fanfic chapter 1  
"The confession"  
Aangs POV  
****Im depressed...for some strange reason...I dont care about being the Avatar. About being the "worlds last hope"...didnt give a crap. I can only think of one reason as to why im so depressed...Zuko. Yes im battling my feelings for that firebender. The problem is..I know in my heart he hates me. That the only reason hes pretending to be my friend is because im the only one who can defeat the Firelord. I think my depression is just a side affect of my mind accepting this.  
"Aang?" Said the waterbender named Katara. "You seem upset...wanna talk about it?" I barely heard her so I just shrugged. She sighed and said "Aang your like a little brother to me...if somethings bothering you please tell me..." I just continue to stare in the distance. Like i would show her my weakness? Does she take me as a vulnerable idiot? Whatever...like i said...i dont give a crap anymore.****  
****Zukos POV  
****Im really scared. Aang has shut himself down. He'll just stare ahead when you approach him as if he doesnt know your there. But whats the most scary is that his eyes are dihalated. Like...hes staring at nothing. I want to help my friend somehow. I approach him and he just stares into the distance like hes been doing alot not even seeming like he knows im there. "Umm...Aang? Can I talk to you for a second?" I sit down next to him. "Aang...your really starting to scare me..you havent talked much or eaten alot lately.." He turned glaring at me "Like you care? Leave me alone!" I sat there stunned. It takes a few seconds for his words to register in my mind. "W..What? Of course I care! Your my friend!" He does an emotionles chuckle that scares the crap out of me. "Oh please..." he says "Everyone knows your just pretending to be my friend because im the only one who can defeat your father!" Ok now im really confused..."No im NOT!" "Oh yes you are!" he yells "I find it funny how you change so quickly from hating me to wanting to join my team!" I sighed. "Aang ...how many times do i have to tell you that i figured out my destiny was to help you?" Ooops...not the best thing to say Zuko. He gets up glaring at me "SO THATS IT HUH? YOUR JUST PRETENDING TO BE MY FRIEND BECAUSE IM PART OF PERFECTING YOUR DAMN DESTINY?" I sat there crushed as he stormed off angrily. "Aang...thats not the truth..." I whisper "The truth is...after Ba Sing Se I realized that...I...I..love you..."  
****Aangs POV  
****I knew it! I knew he was using me...somehow i just knew. I stormed past Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph in a fit of rage. "Hey Twinkle Toes! Whats wrong?" Asks Toph but i just keep walking angrily and storm into a cave near camp. Stupid Zuko...why would i ever think he would consider me anything more? Im just a tool to be played in his little game. I sighed and layed down trying to calm down.  
****Zukos POV  
****I sadly walk back to camp. "Zuko whats the matter with you? I swear theres too many people depressed here." I look to see Sokka. I look down sadly "I hurt the one I care about and treasure the most..." He looked at me concerned. Then said "Well go fix it then!" I nodded and said "I think I will...wheres Aang?" He looks at me shocked "U...Umm..in the cave.."  
I nod and go into the cave.  
****Aangs POV****  
If I was angry before then seeing Zuko walk into the cave made me furious! "What the heck do you want?" He flinched at my words...GOOD! "Aang...I need to tell you something..." "Havent you told me enough?" I yelled. I noticed I was crying. Zuko saw this "Aang..." he touched my cheek wiping a tear away. I jerked away from him "Dont touch me!" But he does. He pulls me into an embrace and I just give in and sob in his arms. "Aang...please let me explain" I look at him in tears and say quietly "Please...tell me the truth...why did you join me?" He took a deep breath "Because I realized that I..love you" I stood there stunned. He...he loves me? "I thought you hated me..." He shook his head "I was in denial of my feelings for you... but I love you more than anything." I smile and say "Good...cause i love you too.."  
****Zukos POV  
****I felt my heart almost explode in happiness. My true love loves me back! I couldnt take it anymore and bend down connecting our lips. He kisses back and my heart skips a beat. Eventually we reluctantly break the kiss for air. "Come on...lets go back to camp before everyone gets worried." I take his hand in mine and we walk back to camp. Everyone looks at us shocked when we returned. "Whats going on?" Suki said shocked. "Errr what?" I ask. "Your holding HANDS!" she said frantically. "So?" I ask getting alittle defensive. "Your both MEN!" she screamed.  
****Aangs POV  
****Im starting to get alittle nervous. They arent reacting well at all. "Oh wow...Im not surprised Twinkle Toes is gay!" I glare at her feeling Zukos grip tighten on my hand in anger. "I mean...he IS a monk...monks are always weird. Plus that stupid weirdo Monk Gyatso was his guardian so its not surprising.." Something inside me snapped...just like that. SNAP! I punch the crap out of her and can feel Zukos shocked look from behind me. An overwhelming rage washes over me and I glare at all of them even Zuko. "YOU THINK IM TAKING THIS CRAP? WELL GUESS WHAT? YOUR WRONG!" I grab my glider and take off into the air not looking back because...I DONT give a crap anymore!**

Hey this is my first fanfic so be nice! :3 Please rate review and comment! xD


End file.
